Infection with HIV leads to widespread immunosuppression as well as immune activation. Among the sequelae of HIV infection are disorders of the central nervous system, known as neuroAIDS. Studies on the pathogenesis and therapy of neuroAIDS could be greatly enhanced by the availability of appropriate immunological assays, many of which are not readily available within most laboratories. The Immunological Assay Core will be active in implementing the objectives of the Center, which are to further the understanding, mechanisms, prevention, and treatment for the neurological effects of HIV. The overall goal of the Immunological Assay Core is to perform the highest quality immunologically-based assays for SNAPS investigators with the Center. The core will provide technical expertise, advise, perform assays, and make available state of the art technology to the center investigators. The activities to be performed by the core include T cell proliferation, cytotoxicity, leukocyte purification, cytokine and chemokine detection, T cell hybridoma production, flow cytometry, tetramer production/usage, and BIAcore measurements. Trained personnel within the core will perform these techniques for center investigators. The Core will participate in all SNAPS activities, demonstrate excellence in laboratory quality assurance, and maintain a high standard of performance. Additionally, the core will provide technical advice and training in the appropriate use and critical assessment of these methodologies.